Moving On
by MelissaP91
Summary: Can something sour lead to something sweet? Sharing a pickle with her new man makes Betty think of somebody else--too bad for you, Matt. But is it too late to recapture an old love? A Getty one-shot.


Moving On?

(This fan fic was inspired by Livia and her talk of pickles on MGSG. =P.. I am slowly losing faith in Gio and Betty getting back together, but I just couldn't help but write this. I did write it all in one day, so it might seem a bit rushed. I hope you like it though! Comments and critique's always welcome!)

About two years ago, Betty Suarez had stood in the New York airport impatiently waiting for the arrival of Gio Rossi back from his trip to Rome. Betty was there for three hours, but Gio never showed up. She was devastated and confused. Because Gio was so far away, Betty was never able to call him and when she'd send him an e-mail, there was never a response. She even tried to call his mother who was still in New York, but she'd never answer. After about a year of trying to reach him, Betty gave up. She then tried to move on with her life. But now, even two years later, she still can't stop thinking of him. Everyday at lunch she went to his deli in the hopes of seeing him there making those delicious sandwiches with those soft hands and bulging muscles of his. But, no luck. She would only find Gio's cousin who had temporarily replaced Gio until he got back from Rome. What was worse was the fact that Gio's cousin acted as if nothing was wrong. Betty went home later that day and sat on her bed with a bowl of ice cream, thoughts askew. She started to realize that it was stupid and childish to wait for something that might never happen.

The next day at MODE, Betty, by some miracle, met a new man. His name was Matt. Matt was cute, charming, and rich. Betty and Matt soon went on their first date and immediately hit it off. Betty soon, slowly but surely, started to forget about Gio. One night, Betty and Matt were at his apartment sharing a movie and different snacks. This had become a regular late night Saturday get-together for the two of them. Matt knew that Betty liked pickles, so he had bought her some earlier that day in the hopes of making her happy. As they sat eating their snacks, Betty picked up a big juicy pickle and started to suck on it. She immediately felt very strange. As if she was doing something completely wrong. But she didn't understand what this feeling was. She kept sucking on the pickle whilst staring at Matt and suddenly, it occurred to her what was wrong.

"_Gio!" _she blurted out.

"_Um, no, I'm Matt sweetheart." _A baffled Matt said slowly.

"_No! Gio! Oh my gosh..He's my Gio! My pickle napkin Gio!" _Betty exclaimed holding the pickle up in the air.

"_How could I have forgotten about him?! Why would I want to forget about him?! He's everything to me and he always has been! No matter how hard I try to deny it. I need to try harder to find him. I didn't try hard enough the first time. I'm sorry Matt, but I have to leave now."_ And with that, Betty grabbed her coat and purse and fled the apartment, leaving a confused Matt behind.

Betty decided to go home and take a shower and change her clothes before going on her mission to find Gio. When she was ready, she made her way to Gio's house. Betty arrived to the small but warming house and frantically knocked on the door. When no one answered after about four tries, Betty growled in frustration. She turned around and decided to go to Central Park so she could sit on a bench and try to calm down while collecting her thoughts on what the next step should be.

Meanwhile, Gio, who had spent the last two years in Rome with his new, amazingly successful Deli, was carefully planning his surprise for the love of his life, Betty Suarez. Gio had planned on going back to New York two years ago, but a well known chef had accidentally discovered Gio's sandwiches one day when Gio was preparing his lunch in a park. It was such a nice day that day that Gio decided he wanted to make a couple sandwiches and eat a park near his apartment. He was preparing the sandwiches when a man came by who introduced himself as Davido Coroso, number one chef in all of Rome and the richest chef for that matter. Davido owned the biggest, fanciest restaurant in the whole city. He had spotted Gio making the sandwiches and said that he did it very gracefully so, he wanted to try one. He did, and he loved them. Davido loved Gio's sandwiches so much that he offered to by Gio a local building and all of the supplies that Gio would need to get his own Deli started. Gio was very taken aback by his offer, but he knew that he couldn't possibly pass up an opportunity like this. So, he happily shook hands with Davido and slowly started on his path of success.

At first, Gio hadn't meant to stop staying in touch with Betty but after making the deal with Davido, his whole life had become very busy. Now, he still cared a lot about Betty, he just didn't have time to even call his own mother or anyone else in his family anymore. Two years may have seemed like a long time to the normal working person, but for Gio, it flew by like seconds in a minute. But, now Gio was finally starting to slow down and was actually going to take a vacation for himself. He wanted to take this opportunity to go back to New York and surprise Betty. He didn't know what she would be like, or if she would even want to see him at this point, but he would never forgive himself if he didn't at least take the chance. He would return to New York tomorrow and show up on Betty's door step. He would tell her all about his brand new deli and about everything that had happened in Rome. He would then express every feeling he had for her. Then he would finally do what he had wanted to do since the moment he laid eyes on her, he would purpose to her. Gio also wanted to invite Betty to come be with him and his new life in Rome. They could be together forever in the most romantic place on the planet. He knew that Betty would be confused and probably angry at first, but he also knew that it was Betty, the most understanding person he had ever met. He couldn't wait to leave for New York the next day to finally see his beautiful B.

As Betty sat on the park bench in Central Park, she decided that she would never see Gio again if she didn't just go to Rome herself. With that thought unfolding in her mind, she jumped off the bench, sure of what her next plan of action would be. Betty quickly packed her bags that night. She wanted to leave for Rome the next day as soon as possible. The next day, Betty was bummed to find that her flight was to be delayed until for a day. They couldn't even give her a straight answer as to why that was.

"_Airports." _Betty grumbled as the walked out of the airport doors to catch a cab to go back home.

Gio woke early the next morning and went to the airport to wait for his flight. He knew that it would be a couple hours until his flight, but he just couldn't sit in his hotel any longer. When the plane finally arrived, Gio boarded and sat back in his chair. Now, all he could do is wait.

Betty arrived at the airport early on the day that her plane was to finally arrive. She sat at a window in the airport, watching the planes coming and going while waiting patiently for her plane.

Gio's plane arrived at the New York airport early the next day. He was practically running through the airport to get to the doors when he suddenly fell over a suitcase. He heard a women yelp at the sudden encounter.

"_Gio!" _Betty exclaimed. _"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? What are you doing here?" _she said as she tried helping him up off the floor.

"_Uh.." _Gio said confused as to what had just happened. _"Um, I'm here to see you. I was just on my way to try to find you actually." _he said smiling while trying to compose himself.

"_Really? You were coming to see me?" _ Betty said with the biggest smile on her face. But then she remember how he had never wrote to her or tried to call her and she suddenly felt angry. _"Why didn't you write me back Gio? Why didn't you call me? Were you trying to move on? Did you get hurt? I've been so worried about you, you jerk!_"

Gio couldn't help but giggle at her sudden mood change. She was reacting just how he had suspected she would. _"Betty, calm down. I know it's gonna sound stupid, but I truly can explain. Here, sit." _Gio and Betty sat down on the bench that Betty had previously been sitting on and Gio started to pour his heart out to her. _"I know that I was supposed to come home two years ago, but there was a change of plans. A very well known chef came to me one day when I was making my sandwiches and he wanted to try one. He loved them and he gave me a shop and money to start my own Deli. I wanted to come home, but I just couldn't pass up an opportunity like that. When I started to set up my Deli, time flew by. I mean, so fast I couldn't even believe it. I didn't have time for anything. I mean, I didn't even have time to call any of my family. I do feel terrible for that, but I was hoping that maybe you could understand where I was coming from because I wanted to tell you something else." _Gio swallowed and waited for Betty to say something before he continued.

"_Gosh." _Betty didn't know exactly what she should say at first. _"I had no idea all of that was happening. But I am SO happy for you! It's your dream come true! I mean, I can't say that I'm not a little hurt that you didn't keep in touch with me, but I also can't say that I don't blame you. You were busy, I totally understand that. What else did you want to tell me?"_

Gio sighed in relief at Betty's words. He couldn't have hoped for her to say anything better than that. Gio then stood Betty up and got down on one knee. _" Betty, ever since the day I met you, I knew that I wanted to always be with you. You are beautiful, sweet, romantic, honest, trusting, and just, everything to me. I love you. I am in love with you, through and through. It would mean the world to me if you would come back to Rome with me and be with me always. Betty Suarez, will you marry me?"_

Betty stood there staring at Gio, shocked at what he had just said. She knew that when he showed up, things would be okay, but she had no idea that Gio would actually propose to her right then and there. Betty's eyes started to fill with tears. But, they were not sad tears, they were tears of happiness. _"Gio. Oh my gosh. I never imagined that you would be proposing to me as soon as I saw you. But I have to say, that I couldn't be happier." _ Betty tried to keep from jumping up and down as she said _"I love you too Gio, so much! Yes, yes I'll marry you! And I'll come to Rome with you too!" _Betty squealed as Gio placed the ring on her finger.

Gio stood up, hugged Betty, and twirled her around. His dream had come true. They were to get married and go back to Rome to start their life together. Gio and Betty just stood there smiling at each other. They couldn't wait to tell both their families about everything that had just happened. Gio looked down and for the first time registered what it was that had tripped him earlier. It was Betty's suitcase.

"_Wait, what were you doing here anyway?" _Gio questioned Betty.

"_Well, I was actually about to board a plane to Rome, to come see you. I tried to reach you from here, but I realized that that was impossible. I couldn't stand not being with you anymore. I was actually supposed to leave yesterday, but my plane got delayed until today."_

At that moment, without saying anything, Betty and Gio realized that if Betty had left yesterday like she was supposed to, they might haven't crossed paths and it would have been that much harder to find each other. The fact that Betty's flight had been delayed was like fate. And they both knew it.

Gio smiled at the fact that Betty had planning on coming after him and he couldn't help but kiss her full on the mouth. Oh how he had longed for that kiss for so long. As Gio kissed Betty, she felt as if she could fly. After what seemed like an eternity of just plain passion of the lips, Betty and Gio picked up their bags and walked hand in hand out of the airport. Betty finally had her Gio back, her pickle napkin Gio. And Gio finally had his Betty back, his beautiful Betty.


End file.
